Electric Feel
by Vega Vendetta
Summary: A different take on the scene from the movie Tron: Legacy when Sam and Quorra are in his room at his father's hide out. Sam uses his energy for something pleasurable before going to look for Zuse/Castor.


Light reflected off nearly every surface of the all white room that Quorra had led Sam to inside his fathers hide out. Where the light hit made the objects glisten the glow refracting everywhere. "I could use some shades in here." Sam murmured. He hadn't gotten use to how polished and clean everything was on the grid. It was the complete opposite of the gritty world he had come from. Though everything else was sleek and uninviting like the rest of the grid the bed at least looked comfortable.

"So you both really expect me to sit here and do nothing while Clu ruins everything my father worked hard for? You two have been doing that for years haven't you, I don't know how you haven't gone crazy." Said Sam shaking his head. He'd known Quorra for a couple hours at the most but wondered how could the girl that broken him off the light cycle challenge in front of everyone could not want to fight. She had said herself that her strategy tended to me more aggressive. "I know you want to do something! Come with me back to the city we'll find a way take Clu's own disc and get to the portal."

"Wow Sam you're really like you're father… you both have a way with words. As much as I would like to help I think you should consider your fathers wisdom, its how he's survived this long." Replied Quorra. "But the portals closing! We don't have time!" frustrated Sam slammed his fist against the wall. Quorra smiled a little Sam didn't have Flynn's calm demeanor though. "I'm sorry Sam." He shook his head and turned away from her staring at the wall. She took the opportunity to view him, he had a beautiful structure, strong muscles, piercing eyes and he gave off this energy… she couldn't explain. Programs just weren't made like that for the first time she was experiencing something she had read about, attraction.

She closed the door behind her wishing there was something she could do to help. "If something needed to be done Flynn would tell me, he's kept us safe for this long he has a plan." She said to herself walking to her own room.

A knock on the door woke Sam up from a deep sleep, he'd been dreaming of defeating Clu and getting his dad and Quorra into the real world but at the last second Clu's reinforcements had come and Sam had once again lost his father. "Come in." he called voice groggy from sleep. The door opened a crack and Quorra's head appeared. "I'm sorry Sam, I've just been thinking." She said. "Uh no problem I was probably about to wake up anyway. Bad dream" he said this while sitting up rubbing his eyes. The sheets of the bed slid down revealing his very bare, very developed chest. Quorra glanced at it and felt her cheeks heat up. What was happening to her?

"And what have you been thinking about?" he asked. "Well" said Quorra coming all the way in and closing the door, "There's this program his name is Zuse, he helped the ISO's during the genocide. He can get anyone anywhere, he could help you." At this Sam sprang up. "Then what are we waiting for let's go." He began searching around for his disc; he spotted it on the dresser. "No we can't go now, we at least have to wait until its light outside." Seeing that Sam wasn't deterred she backed up against the door and spread her arms out trying to prevent him from leaving. "You think that's really going to stop me." He said strolling over and stopping in front of her. "I'm stronger than I look." "Quorra thanks for the help but if you aren't going to come with me get out of the way." Quick as a flash she flipped behind him pulling his arms behind his back in a vise like grip. "I really think we should wait till morning. A good nights sleep can only help," She whispered in his ear. He felt himself getting dragged back to the bed and sat down once he felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Quorra then moved in front of him and started to speak but he grabbed her pulling her onto the bed. Rolling over onto her back she half sat up resting on her elbows.

"Sorry Quorra this needs to be taken care of now." Her legs shot out and wrapped around him keeping him from leaving. "You really want to fight about this." "Yes I told you about Zuse so you would know there was an option, so we could all go together, not so you can go by yourself and play hero." She dropped her legs and stood in front of him. It wasn't the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. If he weren't so busy trying to get out of this terrible situation he would've totally made a move on her by now. Just standing this close to her electrified him whenever he touched her he felt a shock…maybe that was just her circuits though.

Suddenly something came over him, it was after all probably 3 in the morning how was he supposed to find Zuse this late in a "city" he'd never been in. "I guess I should listen to your advice, you do know this place better than I do." Sam's body was still wired though and filled with adrenaline. He had been preparing himself to face a big risk while searching for his disk but now he had no outlet for that energy unless… Steeling his nerves he leaned in closer to Quorra his eyes never leaving hers, his nose breathing in the scent of her exotic perfume. Why not make his one night on the grid interesting.

He had expected her lips to meet his in the middle but she just stood there wondering what he was doing. His whole demeanor had changed she could sense that but couldn't place the emotion she now felt running through him. All she knew was that suddenly there was tension between them. Quorra was not at all prepared for the kiss he then gave her. Her mouth found a natural rhythm and moved with his as he wrapped his arms around her. She broke free after a moment, "What are you doing Sam?" "Making the most of things, I'm not one to let an opportunity pass." He said smirking. Her lips and been so soft and full against his he wanted to feel them again. "What opportunity?" she asked genuinely confused. "An opportunity with a beautiful exotic girl basically locked in my bedroom." With that they met again it started off slow but as time progressed things became more feverish. This had awakened something in Quorra a sensation unlike any other. She felt that her sense of touch had increased ten-fold and the spots where Sam touched felt like they were on fire it was amazing.

By now they were completely intertwined her arms were around him and his hands were tangled in her hair. He fell back onto the bed with cat like grace with Quorra still in his arms, and then he rolled them both over so that he was on top staring into her eyes. "You've never done this before have you?" he asked voice quietly. She shook her head no still not sure what "this" was, sure she had read about it books but had never imagined it actually happening to her. Slowly he traced a line from the side of her face down her neck to her collarbone. His fingers stopped right above the edge of her suit, they paused caressing the fabric absentmindedly, was he really going to do this? Yes he needed something to clear his mind and this was the best kind of release. "There's a button on the side." Quorra said tilting her head. Sam smiled finding and pressing the button. "Not afraid to take charge I see." The suit seemed to melt away leaving Quorra completely bare. He audibly swallowed. 'Don't leave much to the imagination here-" he started to say more but Quorra cut him off kissing him and pressing the button on Sam's own pants. She had to see what was going to happen next.

Slight gasps came from her mouth without her even meaning to as Sam moved his mouth from hers to her exposed breast. He licked and blew on them expertly creating an array of feeling. Still doing this he used his hands to squeeze them gently. He could barely contain a moan of his own, her skin was so soft and warm and her boobs fit into his hands perfectly he had to keep going things could only get better. He removed his right hand and put it on her inner thigh much to her protest. "Don't stop." "Trust me I won't" he managed to get out voice husky. Cautiously he slid a finger inside her going slow to not hurt her, still she wriggled a little before relaxing. Looking up he noticed her eyes half open, cloudy with lust. After a few minutes of doing that he replaced his finger with his tongue without warning. Quorra's eyes flew open as the muscles in her stomach contracted she could feel a pressure start building inside her, different then the pressure of Sam's warm, wet tongue moving around. "Please, Sam."

Those two words were all she had to say; he rested on his knees, his member hard as a rock pressed against her opening. God am I going to enjoy this he thought. Sliding slowly into her he kissed her every time she cringed. "It's only going to hurt for a second." He said into her ear before finding a pace and biting her neck. As she became less tense he found it easier to plunge deeper inside of her, soon he was all the way in and loving the way her walls wrapped around him. They rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours switching positions and panting. Sam had felt Quorra convulse several times already but had been holding himself back he didn't want this to end. Unfortunately Quorra moved a little underneath him sending a flare up his member into his core and he couldn't take it anymore. "Quorra" he moaned as he exploded inside her. The force and heat of it surprised her and made her muscles contract one more time. They rode this last wave of pleasure together. Exhausted Sam lay on his back beside her breathing heavily. "Sam Flynn where have you been all these cycles?" Quorra asked turning to face him. He planted a soft, sensual kiss on her lips." "I don't know." He wrapped his arms around her already missing the way she felt, he knew he had to get to know her… preferably off the grid.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the story! I kind of came up with it quickly cause I was bored trying to think of something to write and I was like duh I should write something for Tron, that movie was epic! Thanks for reading **


End file.
